


Of Sweaters and Whisky

by AngieOwlie



Category: Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blushing, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Kissing, M/M, Shyness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29409549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieOwlie/pseuds/AngieOwlie
Summary: Tiny Haddotin drabbles~ (because they deserve all the happiness in the world <3)⚓︎ updates Tue & Fri! ⚓︎
Relationships: Archibald Haddock/Tintin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Babyface

Haddock had been sober enough that night to remember one did not show such close affection to someone they’d just met, so instead he had blurted,  
  
_Murdered – in me bed! – by a babyfaced assassin!  
  
_ when really, he had wanted to say,  
  
_Saved, from me fate, by a babyfaced angel._


	2. Protect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one came to me while rereading Crab with the Golden Claws. I'd like to think that after the adventure was over and the two spent one last night in Bagghar before heading home, Tintin - while tending to Haddock's injuries - brings up what happened in the tunnel when [ Haddock was being interrogated by Allan.](https://64.media.tumblr.com/6da7c5c97534d01e40f48468fc8ed228/5013357fbf0f45a0-a6/s500x750/8390b8e63706c15edfdca655f0abe68f19e5a318.png) (That part squeezed my heart with feels! >3<)

“This whole crazy business, Tintin. I don’t know where I’d be without you. You saved me, lad. From my crew! I don’t know how I could ever repay something like that.”  
  
The lad continued applying the salve, taking care to be gentle over the most nastiest of welts and bruises on his back. And then, in a quiet voice,  
  
“Was that why you chose not to tell them? Back in the tunnel?”  
  
Haddock’s eyes snapped open, heart accidentally missing a beat. “What – what do you mean?” But he already knew.  
  
“I heard what they asked, Captain.” Those fingers smoothed over one last stroke, and lifted. He returned the salve to the trolly, wiped his fingers; placed down the washcloth. “You didn’t have to protect me, you know,” he tugged down Haddock’s sweater for him, “otherwise your poor back needn’t have suffered so mu—”  
  
“Aye! And allow those pilfering pocketing pirates the satisfaction of winning?” he snorted. Then, realizing his cheeks were flushed, hurriedly turned his face to the other side of the pillow so the lad couldn’t see. And then, in a quiet voice,  
  
“Besides...I wanted to.”


	3. Flower Shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An idea for a flower shop au that came to mind one day~ 🌸

_This is the story of grumpy Mister Haddock who tends the most beautiful flower shop in all of Brussels, and the young delivery driver who drops a new shipment every single morning in a whirl of petals and fragrance and everything sweetly floral._  
  
_Until one day, the delivery van breaks down._  
  
“They said they’ll be here in half an hour,” said the young lad, pocketing his phone.  
  
“Would you…like to wait in the shop?”  
  
The lad blinked. “That’s awfully kind of you, but I wouldn’t want to disturb your work—”  
  
“It-it’s fine!” For some reason Haddock felt his face growing warm, and quickly turned back inside. “Come on in.”  
  
With a grateful smile, the lad followed him into the shop. “I’m Tintin, by the way.”  
  
“Haddock. Archibald Haddock.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to make this into a full fic one day, haha.


	4. Cozy

They tangled around on the Captain’s bed, cozy and secretive underneath the covers.  
  
“...Captain... _Captain!_ That tickles...” Tintin laughed as the Captain continued nuzzling him, whiskers brushing softly over the skin of his neck.


	5. Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by one of my favourite tropes XD...
> 
> Imagine Person A wounded from a fight and on the brink of death, and Person B holding them gently in their arms, whispering quietly while trembling and desperate for Person A to open their eyes again…

_Did I ever tell you? You are the reason I can fly without wings, and touch every star in the sky. The reason for all my wishful dreams, and impossible sleepless nights. You are the reason, the reason I can brave through any storm and find my way home to shore.  
  
_ _So please...wake up._  
  
  
  
“...Captain?” Tintin’s eyes fluttered softly. “Captain...why are you crying?”

 _“Tintin! You silly SILLY fool!”_ He threw his arms around the lad and cried into his sweater. “Thank heavens, I thought that, that you had… _oh!_ Never take a bullet for me again, y’hear? I forbid it! If you do it again I’ll...I’ll hide away your books and throw away the key!”

Tintin nodded and smiled, but made no promises. Because for the Captain, he’d do it ten thousand times over in a heartbeat.


	6. Stubborn

Tintin and Haddock enjoyed smothering each other with kisses: Tintin stubbornly and teasing, Haddock stubbornly and flushing.


	7. Treasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by that one scene in One Piece where **spoiler!** Luffy gives Nami his hat to wear, and she realizes he's come to trust and care for her enough to allow her to wear his most treasured possession.

Tintin collapsed to the ground, battered and bruised and having lost all will to continue fighting. He watched hopelessly as the brutes drove off.  
  
Behind him the Captain approached, smoking, eyes shrouded in the shadow of his hat.  
  
Tintin told him, voice shaking, there’s no point going on. It’s over. They’ve lost. He’s too tired to care anymore. The tears he’s fighting back well up and threaten to spill...  
  
Something covered his head.  
  
He looked up; the Captain had put out his pipe, cracking his knuckles, fire in his eyes, preparing to go after the gangsters who dared lay a finger on his lad.  
  
As Tintin reached up and touched the soft material, he suddenly realized the Captain was letting him wear his most treasured possession. But what he didn’t know was that the Captain was leaving his hat in the care of his most treasured possession.


	8. Map

Tintin traced his palm, following those branching lines as if paths etched upon an old worn treasure map. He lifted the hand to his lips and closed his eyes.  
  
“Captain, I’m here now. Please, just – just open your eyes one more time...”


	9. Hospital

By now his beard was quite wet from the outpour of tears, and he wanted to shake the lad by the shoulders and knock some sense into him while also folding him into his arms so he may never leave his side again.  
  
“You silly _silly_ _fool!_ I’m the one who ought to be looking out for you, and yet...and yet it’s always you who ends up hurt because of me!” He swiped an arm across his eyes, his other hand still interlaced with the lad. “Blistering barnacles! How many more times must this happen before the devil finally catches up...”  
  
A small hand came up to join the first, holding his own rough, weathered one in between, like shells of a clam protecting their pearl treasure. “Don’t be silly, Captain. A day or two on a cot isn’t the end of the world. Besides, I can tell you my head seems to recover faster and faster with each blow,” he chuckled.  
  
Haddock wanted to scowl and sigh and cry and hold him. In the end he resorted to a sad crooked grin, and a kiss on the head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...So for the longest time I thought the word was spelled "onpour" when really it should be "outpour" XD No idea why my brain thought that but thank goodness for spellcheck, haha 💦


	10. Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For today's update, there'll be 3 drabbles! (Ending on an odd number each time previously has made my OCD go nuts 😅😅 so from now on we shall end on an even number, whew~)
> 
> I've also decided to start sticking to a posting schedule - Tue & Fri! Thank you everyone for reading so far! Hope you are enjoying ^^

“Captain?”  
  
“What is it, lad?”  
  
Tintin put down the book he was reading and tilted his head up. “Do you believe in fate?”  
  
The Captain leaned back, arm still draped lazily across the sofa. His eyes were thoughtful as he exhaled on a slow, long puff of smoke. “Somewhat, I suppose. Back in my seafaring days, we used to joke about letting the stars be our guide. ‘Written in the stars’, as they said. And if you ever saw a falling star, it meant something good was going to happen.”  
  
Tintin snuggled closer, considering his words. “I think we were meant to meet. It could’ve began long ago, when I came down to port to investigate the _Karaboudjan._ ”  
  
“Aye, or when Snowy found the tin.”  
  
“Yes, he – oh, but the detectives were the ones who found the scrap of paper—”  
  
“Blistering barnacles! You’re not suggesting the _Thompsons_ led us down our fate?”  
  
Tintin laughed. “I’m _suggesting_ that whether we knew or not, fate was already tugging the strings. She had rolled the dice, and we were merely players on the board.”  
  
The Captain looked over at him, pipe halfway to his mouth. “You really get a kick out of thinking these, don’cha?”  
  
Tintin smiled warmly, and patted his chest. “Only because they involve you, Captain.”  
  
The Captain shook his head. “Trouble magnet pipsqueak.”  
  
Tintin pecked his cheek. “Grumpy old sea dog.”  
  
And outside, high above the quiet grounds of Marlinspike Hall, a shooting star streaked through the night.


	11. Mirror

_Promise me Captain, that starting from today, every time you look into the mirror you will only see all that you are instead of all that you are not.  
  
_ _You will see a set of wonderful loving eyes, eyes that see the good in others, and the good in yourself.  
  
_ _A kissable nose standing proudly in the centre.  
  
_ _Lips that have pulled into a thousand kind smiles.  
  
_ _Hair that ruffles in the wind in a way that only yours could.  
  
_ _And above all, a noble man who holds a beautiful heart and a gentle soul.  
  
  
  
_ The Captain nodded, his face a little sad, a little teary, a little bit more with hope.  
  
And Tintin lifted his hands to his lips and pressed softly over; hands that have more than once passed him his tea or cleaned up a wound or brushed away tears from dark midnight dreams; hands that have given him all the safe and comfort that home is supposed to feel like, never letting go for all time, from now until forever, and then forever more.


	12. Yes, Captain?

“Tintin.”  
  
“Yes, Captain?”  
  
He smiled. “Nothing. Just wanted to say your name.”


	13. Hand

Every time Haddock reached for the bottle, he touched a hand instead; the lad would be there and guide him away and hold his hand, hold him and hold him and hold him, until the need faded, and Haddock relaxed; and even then, the hand remained staying.


	14. Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this one, I was inspired by one of my favourite breakup songs (because those ones are the best XD;;) It's a Chinese song roughly translated into "Move Heaven and Earth", and the lyrics are so poignant, so full of longing and could-have-beens. Anyway, [ here it is](https://youtu.be/df_2-cUiqM4) if anyone would like to listen! (I'm sorry I couldn't find one with English subs ><) And [ here is a beautiful (just _beautiful_ ) piano cover of it](https://youtu.be/Zrz8FpOIRvA) <3

“Captain, _wait!_ ”  
  
Haddock turned—  
  
The lad grabbed his sweater and kissed him.  
  
“B-b-blistering—”  
  
“Captain, _please_ – please...don’t leave.” The lad was fighting hard to keep the tears from falling, but Haddock could see them pooling, those sky-blue eyes glistening fiercely.  
  
“Lad...I can’t. It’s not right, you and I. We—”  
  
“I don’t care of any of that! I never have, and I never will – surely you know that?”  
  
Haddock did. But none of it mattered. The gap was too much, too wide, filled enough to be drowned by all the waters of the seven seas. Perhaps it could have been, in another life, another time; born only years within each other, they would meet under different circumstances. Become friends. Become more.  
  
But this was not another life. This was now. This was here.  
  
...This was goodbye.


	15. Falling

“—just a little bit more...”  
  
“Tintin, leave it – you’ll fall! There’s no use breaking your neck over a book—”  
  
“It’s alright Captain, I’ve just about reached _whoaaa—_ ”  
  
The ladder teetered – he slipped and lost his footing and fell down down—  
  
into arms that caught him; just like he knew they would, just like they always have.  
  
“ _Blistering barnacles!!_ Are you bent on giving me a heart attack even when we’re at home?” the Captain huffed, face a little flushed, and Tintin wondered whether it was from the strain of holding him or the fact that their faces were so close.  
  
 _Both,_ he decided. Then, grinning, brought up his hand and gently waved the copy of _A Study in Scarlet_. “Come along, Captain. We’ve a mystery to solve!”


	16. Yes, Tintin?

“Captain.”  
  
“Yes, Tintin?”  
  
He smiled. “Nothing. Just wanted to hear your voice.”


	17. Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was inspired by [ this gorgeous R&B track](https://youtu.be/ppOTCSBjtXA) :)

“...Lad?”  
  
Tintin slowly turned—  
  
and gasped. It couldn’t be. It wasn’t – it couldn’t – he was – he was—  
  
He was here.  
  
Eyes blurring, Tintin ran and launched himself into the Captain’s arms. “Captain, oh, my dear Captain!” he cried against his sweater. “We all thought you – but the explosion – how did you...? – I was – I was so—” He sobbed and hiccuped and left trails of heartbreak onto the Captain’s shoulder.  
  
“I can’t believe it’s really you.”  
  
Large, gentle hands came up and pulled him in tight – hands he’d thought had been lost to him forever. “I’m so sorry I worried you,” the Captain said softly. “But I’m here now.”  
  
Tintin nodded into the woolly blue, then choked out a teary laugh as the Captain’s beard brushed his forehead and left a kiss.  
  
“I’m here now, lad.”


	18. Luggage

“Fishing?”  
  
“Alright.”  
  
“Or the cinema?”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
“...How about a trip to town?”  
  
“Of course, Captain.”  
  
Haddock sighed at the ceiling. He was going to regret this…  
  
“How about you take that case and we fly to Singapore, and you chase after those nefarious art thieves to your heart’s content—”  
  
_Plop!  
  
_ Haddock stared, stunned; the lad was grinning, two packed luggage produced miraculously from behind the sofa now plopped in front of them.  
  
“So when do we leave, Captain?”  
  
Haddock sighed at the ceiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...He's just a big ol' softie, haha.
> 
> Hope you guys are enjoying these so far! ^^ btw, did anyone watch Disney's new animated movie - Raya and the Last Dragon? I watched it on the weekend and _aahhh_ it was so so good T-T


	19. Apples

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing the headcanon that Haddock is secretly a great cook~ >◡<
> 
> (Previous cooking headcanons can be found in my [ 30 Day OTP Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020709/navigate)!)

Apple pie, and apple strudels, and apple muffins, and apple tarts, and cake and cobbler and waffles and jam and apples apples apples—

“I, uh, wasn’t sure which one you’d like, so…” Haddock blushed, scratching his head.  
  
The lad took a bite of tart and chewed thoughtfully. His eyes lit up. “Captain, I think—”  
  
Haddock held his breath.  
  
“—you ought to open a _pâtisserie!_ ”  
  
And Haddock flushed deeper than all the apples combined.


	20. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is, of course, referring to ~that one scene~ ;3

“Here,” he held out the parchment, “I want you to look after this.”  
  
The Captain took a step back, startled, and glanced around to make sure no one had seen.  
  
“What are you doing?” said Tintin, confused.  
  
The Captain slowly backtracked. “Me?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Are you sure?” The Captain put up both hands, slowly backing still, worried that Tintin was making the worst mistake of his life.  
  
“If I’m caught, I don’t want them to find this on me.” _Why is he making this so hard?_ “Look—” he grabbed the Captain’s hand and thrust him the parchment, “just keep it hidden.”  
  
The Captain’s eyes lit up and he dropped to a knee—   
  
_What is he—  
  
_ “I will guard this with my life!” He grasped Tintin’s hand, as if making a vow.  
  
_Oh, this man…_ thought Tintin fondly. But there was no time to lose, so instead he hissed, “Get up, get up!”  
  
when really, he had wanted to say,  
  
_Captain, of course... More than anyone in this world, it’s you I trust.  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh...now I feel like rewatching the movie :')
> 
> But on that note - we made it to 20 drabbles! Thank you so much everyone for reading and liking! I still have lots more tiny drabbles planned heehee, so see you around! (^▽^)/✨


End file.
